oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana Hana no Mi
The Hana Hana no Mi (ハナハナの実 Flower-Flower Fruit) is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit which allows its user to produce and replicate any of their body parts into any surface.Stronghold of Justice: Mengis notes how Damon's powers work. The name reflects the fact that the user sprouts their body parts and also alluding to the fact that many flower petals form or swirl around whenever the fruit is used. The user is known as a Blooming Human (開花人間 Kaika Ningen), the fruit having been eaten by Draco D. Damon.Propaganda Machine: Damon reveals his powers to Veno. Appearance The Hana Hana no Mi takes the appearance of a purple cherry with the typical swirl patterns through it, similar to S'es, some being big and some small. Its stalk sprouts from the top and is green. It almost doesn't fit into a young Damon's hand.. Overview Strengths .Stronghold of Justice: Mengis notes how Damon's powers work in detail. Weaknesses The user of the Hana Hana possesses several weaknesses, most of which are unique. As his limbs are extensions of his own body, Damon will get affected by whatever affects them, be it them getting wounded or suffering effects from another Devil Fruit.Stronghold of Justice: Mengis notes how Damon's powers work in detail. Damon also needs some level of concentration to keep some limbs active, which is why he crosses his real arms to make it easier. When Veno abruptly assassinated Milton, Damon got taken by surprise and his limbs disappeared.Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Milton, only to get interrupted by Veno. Other than this, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage ...Stronghold of Justice: Mengis notes how Damon's powers work in detail. ...Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. To name his techniques, Damon first uses an Spanish word for the number of limbs, followed by the word "Blume", which is German for "Flower".Stronghold of Justice: For the first time in the battle against Mengis, Damon names his techniques. Techniques *'Un Blume' (ウンブルメ Un Burume lit. One Flower): Damon sprouts one limb. It is first used in the fight with Mengis.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. **'Brahmastra' (ブラムアストラ Buramuasutora): One of Damon's signature techniques. This is first used against a recovered Mengis. By combining the sprouting powers of the Hana Hana and the energy aura of Haki, Damon can fire a pink blast in the form of a punch, fast enough to fly large distances in seconds and strong enough to pierce through stone easily. By punching rapidly, Damon can fire several of these.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. *'Cuatro Blumes' (クワトロブルメス Kuwatoro Burumesu lit. Four Flowers): Damon produces four limbs. He first uses this in his fight with Mengis, as the latter buffs himself up.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. **'Asura' (阿修羅 Ashura): Another of Damon's signature techniques and his main one. He reveals this technique when fighting against Mengis. By sprouting four additional arms above his normal ones, while surrounded by his aura, Damon enters his signature appearance of "Asura", which greatly enhances his fighting prowess. A pink Halo generally appears behind him as he first uses it in a fight.Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. *'Seis Blumes' (セイスブルメス Seisu Burumesu lit. Six Flowers): Damon sprouts six limbs. This was first used when Damon prepared to use Veal Roulade against Mengis, producing one arm over the other, like a whip, from his ribs.Stronghold of Justice: Damon summons six arms to aid him execute Veal Roulade. Etymology *'Hana' (花) means Flower or Bloom in japanese. Trivia *Ironically, Damon isn't fond of flowers' scent. *Hana can also refer to "Edgy" (端) or "Nasal Mucus" (洟), leading to many misconceptions about the fruit's power. *The fruit's appearance of a cherry is a reference to how some real-life cherries bloom from flowers themselves. *Damon's particular usage of this fruit sometimes makes it get mistaken for a Human Zoan. References Category:Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia